


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Hollie47



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Ruby is cold and Regina helps her warm up.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Feeling a cold chill run through her body, Ruby pulled the covers up higher and snuggled into them. Opening an eye briefly, the bright blue light from her alarm clock let her know it was only five in the morning. Trying her best to fall back asleep, she snuggled deeper into the covers and shuffled back a little into Regina. Feeling her partner wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her close, Ruby smiled let her mind wander hoping sleep would come once more.

Counting sheep in her mind as they jumped over a fence and into a grassy paddock, Ruby got to seven hundred and thirty before she gave up and gently removed Regina’s arm from her waist and got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Unable to stop herself from shivering, she turned the shower on, got undressed, and stepped under the flow of hot water. Turning so she felt the water beat down against her back, she closed her eyes and sighed, letting the water relax her body and warm her up.

“Are you okay, Ruby?” Regina asked, yawning as she walked into the bathroom, empty cup in hand.

“I’m just so cold and nothing seems to be helping,” Ruby replied, turning the hot water up a little more.

Filling her cup with water, Regina took a sip and sat on the closed toilet lid. “Since we are both up and it’s already six in the morning, do we want to put on the central heating and have breakfast? Maybe we could go to the diner or somewhere and eat,” Regina suggested, taking another sip of her water.

“That might be an idea, Granny always has the heating on at the diner, whether it be a fire or the split system, and I do get the staff discount.” Picking up the pink lush body wash, Ruby popped it open and squeezed some of it into her hands. Quickly washing herself, she eyed the container of one million scented blue sugar scrub on the shelf then looked to Regina who was sitting there wrapped in a deep purple fluffy dressing gown. “Regina, my love,” Ruby said, smiling at the woman.

“Yes Ruby dear?” Regina asked, putting her cup down on the sink.

“Could you please wash my back with the sugar scrub? It’ll help relax me,” Ruby replied, smiling as she watched Regina get up.

Taking off her dressing gown and slippers, Regina walked over to where Ruby was in the shower and opened the door. Being handed the tub, she unscrewed the cap and scooped a fair amount into her hand. Handing it back to Ruby, she got her partner to turn around so her back was facing her. Beginning to rub the sugar scrub into Ruby’s back, Regina made sure she covered all the skin she could reach. Hearing Ruby let out a small moan, Regina went back up to Ruby’s shoulder blades and started to massage them, feeling tension in the muscles under her fingers.

“That feels so good,” Ruby said, thankful Regina was feeling kind enough to give her a back rub at the same time.

“Good, only the best for my love,” Regina replied, running her hands over Ruby’s hips while she massaged Ruby’s lower back. Rubbing out the last of the knots she could feel, she gave Ruby a pat on the butt. “There you go.”

“Thank you.” Rinsing the scrub off her back, Ruby watched as the soapy water swirled around her feet before being sucked into the drain. Covering her mouth as she let out a yawn, she turned the water off and stepped out onto the bath mat on the cool marble ground.

Taking the fluffy maroon towel that Regina held out to her, she dried her face and smiled at Regina. “I feel a little better, I think.”

“That’s good. I’m going to go get some clothing out for you and leave it on the bed and turn the heating on so the house will start to warm up, I’ll be back soon.”

Taking a few moments to dry herself with the towel, Ruby wrapped it around herself and went into the bedroom. Sitting down on the edge of the bed with towel loosely wrapped around her, Ruby looked out of the large glass window and saw that the town was covered in several layers of snow, the rising sun brightly reflecting off it. She could see frozen ice hanging off the large tree outside and it killed any idea she had of going to the diner to get breakfast.

Moving her clothing over to the side, Ruby flopped backward, the towel coming undone slightly as she stretched out. Feeling the heating starting to kick in, she let out a small yawn, turning her head as she heard footsteps approaching.

“I turned the heating onto the highest setting I could; why aren’t you dressed?” Regina asked, sitting down on the bed next to Ruby, her hand on Ruby’s thigh.

“I sat and then I didn’t want to move,” Ruby replied, spreading her legs a little as Regina’s thumb gently caressed the skin there.

Watching as Regina smirked and raised an eyebrow at her; Ruby felt Regina’s fingers gently glide over her thigh and over her midsection, pushing the towel off her body.

Feeling Regina's hand gently run over her breasts, Ruby moaned softly as Regina gently rolled her nipple between her fingers before giving it a soft tug. Watching Regina move onto her other breast, Ruby smiled and ran her hands through Regina's black hair encouraging her as soft lips gently sucked on her nipple, teeth gently biting down on the sensitive tip.

Moving her attention away from Ruby's soft breasts, Regina ran a line of kisses down Ruby's midsection, her hands gently caressing Ruby's sides as her lips left searing kisses on the soft skin beneath them.

Moaning as Regina gently kissed and nibbled at her hip, soothing it soon after with her tongue, Ruby gently put her hand on Regina's head and guided her to between her legs, to where she needed Regina most.

Smiling as she saw how wet Ruby was for her, Regina slowly parted Ruby's lips with her tongue and heard Ruby moan loudly at her touch. Kissing and sucking on Ruby's clit, Regina flicked it with her tongue and gently sucked on it as Ruby bucked her hips. Running her tongue from top to bottom a few times, Regina plunged her tongue into Ruby's tight hole and tongue fucked her.

It only took a few minutes before Regina felt Ruby begin to writhe under her touch and she knew that she had hit the right spot to bring Ruby crashing down around her. Picking up her pace, Regina moved her tongue as fast as she could. Noticing Ruby spread her legs a little wider, she felt a hand in her hair holding her in place as Ruby shuddered, moaning loudly as her orgasm washed over her.

Moving up to lie next to Ruby, Regina smiled at Ruby and gently kissed her on the lips. “Was that good?” Regina asked, noticing the Ruby had her eyes closed and a big smile on her face.

“It was very good,” Ruby replied, yawning loudly. “Lay with me for a moment?”

“Anything for you,” Regina replied, holding Ruby close to her.

Taking only a few moments wrapped in the arms of the woman she loved, Ruby felt herself relax as she fell into a peaceful sleep with a soft smile on her face.


End file.
